Steering systems have inherent non-linearities due to geometric location and angular behavior of the u-joints required for packaging. In particular, movement of the steering wheel in and out (telescoping) and/or up and down (rake or tilt) can cause deviations in the intended nominal function (e.g., response) of the steering system. Conventional vehicles attempt to compensate for such positional (geometric) changes in the steering system, however, such compensation effects are noticeable only when the driver keeps the steering wheel in the position in which the vehicle development was done (i.e., in the straight ahead position). All other positions will see more response (and more steering wheel torque feedback) or less response (and less steering wheel torque feedback) than this nominal function. In particular, conventional steerable vehicles deliver an intended (i.e., engineered or nominal) steering response and steering feel torque feedback at only one (e.g., nominal or reference (e.g., mid-point)) tilt and/or (e.g., mid-point) telescopic steering position such that non-intended (differing) responses and feedback are felt at non-nominal tilt and/or telescopic steering positions. Accordingly, it would be desirable for a steerable vehicle to deliver the same (i.e., substantially consistent) intended (i.e., engineered or nominal) steering response and steering feel torque feedback, throughout entire ranges of adjustable tilt and/or telescopic steering positions of a steering column and/or steering wheel.